Una bocanada de locura
by Nemesishayunasola
Summary: Solo queda arriesgar...


**Una bocanada de locura.**

No se muy bien en que momento termine sobre ella, desarmandole la boca a besos y examinando con tanto detalle su delicada anatomía. Para mi eso estaba prohibido. Ella era la asistente de mi padre de impecable y arisca reputación. Y yo en unos meses iba a casarme con mi hermosa novia. Como la odiaba, podía doblegar mi perfecto autocontrol con solo mirarme de esa misteriosa forma.

Ahí íbamos otra vez. Me enredo las manos en el cabello y suspiro. Por Kami, si no paraba este acto irracional no tendría marcha atrás. Pero para mi desgraciada fortuna ninguno de los tres queríamos parar. Ni ella, ni mi mente y de cuerpo ni hablar. -Kagome...- solté ronco en un suspiro desesperado cuando abrazo mi cadera con sus piernas.

Mis manos la despojaron de su sostén, maldito sea el que haya creado esas prendas que nos separaban en ese momento. Pose mis manos en aquella parte de su cuerpo y la acaricie casi sin tocarla, logrando así que ella gimiera. El olor a su perfume algo acaramelado me invito a probar su piel y quede aun mas fascinado. Era tersa, adictiva y con delicado sabor a un no se que.

-Inu... ya... sha.- ronroneo mi nombre con tanta sensualidad que unas de mis inquietas manos bajo hasta su falda y comencé a delinearle las piernas. Pego un respingo apenas roce la tela de sus bragas, ya no podía aguantar y tire de su falda deshaciéndome de ella en unos segundos.

La morena debajo mio se hizo de habilidad y me arrebato la camisa, que aun junto con los pantalones y la ropa interior me separaban de su cuerpo. Se acerco mas a mi y la piel de su pecho me torturo. La cabeza me dio vueltas mas de mil veces. -Kagome... te...- me corto el habla con sus hermosos labios. Tan suaves como espuma de mar, ahora me daba cuenta de lo vicioso que podía llegar a ser. La mordí con fuerza sin darme cuenta y ella sin quedarse atrás cobro venganza. Creo que se sentía algo culpable o necesita volverme mas loco, porque me lamió el labio con vehemencia.

Sentía como sus manos, frágiles y pequeñas, recorrían mi torso y se detuvieron en mis pantalones. Delineo el cinturón y lo desabrocho con algo de torpeza. Tiro de él, bajo la bragueta y tiro para sacarlo, sin mucho resultado. Me pare y la vi curioso, con una sonrisa cargada de suficiencia. Ambos estábamos agitados, su pecho subía y bajaba como el mio, los labios estaban hinchados y había notado algo de lujuria en esos ojos de coqueto color chocolate. Me acerque un poco, tome sus manos y las pose en la cintura de mis pantalones. Sin esperar indicaciones me los arranco y me miro traviesamente.

Me pegue a ella y la volví a besar. ¿Adicción a sus besos? No, bueno tal vez. Subió las caderas y nuestros cuerpos se rozaron en esa delicada parte de nuestra anatomía. Los dos eramos fuego; pero ella era como lava: un fuego liquido que te quema aunque estés lejos. Grite algo sin sentido ni estructura. ¿Quién demonios iba a tener sentido en ese instante? Yo no iba a ser la excepción de la regla, no señor.

Mis manos volvieron a entretenerse con su piel, mientras mi boca calmaba su viciosa misión. Una mano apretaba su pecho de mil formas y la otra se encontraba ingenuamente con su mano. Ya no podía aguantar ni un solo segundo mas, tome sus bragas y las mande a volar. Mi compañera hizo lo mismo con mis boxers.

La volví a acariciar, recorrí su cuerpo con mi lengua, con besos. De alguna forma tenia miedo de lastimarla, me parecía tan frágil, a pesar de que en ese momento era una fogosa chica que yo desconocía. La roce otra vez, ya la tortura era peor. No teníamos ropa y todo se podía sentir con gran detalle.

-Inuyasha... hazlo...- me rogaba en un susurro, que me provoco un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Sin meditarlo ni un solo instante, la tome de las caderas y me volví uno con ella. -¡¡Aaaaaaah!!- su voz algo chillona me partió los tímpanos. Igualmente creo que eso no había sido lo único partido en la habitación. Sentía sus lagrimas mojarme el pecho, en donde se había acurrucado buscando refugio, y sus uñas clavarse en mis brazos.

La solté y me aleje de ella. Escrute a esa mujer, que parecía una paloma herida, como se abrazaba a una almohada tratando de cubrir su cuerpo. ¿Que sentido tenía? Había visto y tocado TODO. Salí del cuarto, estaba confundido, resople y golpee la pared. Me senté en uno de los tantos sillones de mi sala y hundí mis dedos en mi espesa cabellera. Escuchaba el doloroso sollozo de la chica de azabaches cabellos del otro lado del habitación. La palabra idiota me quedaba corto, era una mezcla de los peores insultos en la faz de la de la tierra. Un peligroso e indeseable coctelera.

Camine hasta la cocina, cargue un vaso con agua fresca y me dirigí a mi habitación. De la que había escapado tan cobardemente. Me acerque otra vez a la muchacha, ya estaba tapada con mis colchas, y le di el vaso para que bebiera. Me observo desconfiada. ¿Y quién no? Era una basura. Sus ojos estaban rojos y cristalinos, no sabia que hacer para compensarla por mi comportamiento. Lo pensé, lo mejor era vestirme y dejar de mostrar con tanto orgullo mi viril masculinidad.

Me puse el bóxer y a ella le alcance mi camisa. Así tal vez se sentía mas cómoda. -No quise...- musite sin mirarla, no podía. Kagome Higurashi tenia unos ojos muy poderosos a mi parecer. -...no quise... no quise lastimarte.- solté torpe mientras ella se ponía mi camisa y al rato se tomaba el agua tratando de calmar su llanto. El silencio se volvió denso, me estaba matando sin decir nada. Sentía que me carcomía la cabeza y para colmo de todos los males ni me observaba. Me senté a su lado, caí como un plomo y a los segundos sentí como se pego a mi. Siguió llorando, no sabia porque pero sentía una angustia inmensa en cada una de sus lagrimas.

Toque su cabeza con dulzura y la abrace. Con fuerza, con cariño. No quería verla llorar, no de esa forma y menos por mi culpa. La contuve entre mis brazos por el resto de la noche, nos dormimos sin la necesidad de volvernos a tocar ni un solo pelo. Por primera vez en toda mi vida, desde que mi madre dejo de acunarme en sus brazos, pude dormir en paz. ¿La amaba? Ni siquiera lo sabia y no estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo. Cuando despertamos se fue sin decirme nada, solo un misero "adiós". Que podía jurar que estaba cargado de tristeza al igual que yo. ¿Por que me sentía tan vació? ¿Tan solo?

************

Tres meses pasaron desde que a Inuyasha y a mi se nos fue la mano, por así decir. Trato de evitarlo en todo momento; pero hoy ya no puedo. Se va casar con Kikio, con quien seguramente sera feliz. Ella es muy buena y se nota que lo ama mucho. Las lagrimas me están corriendo el delineador otra vez y Sango, mi amiga del alma, me mira extrañada y niega con la cabeza. No le conté nada al respecto de mi situación con el vicepresidente de la empresa; pero ella sabe todo de mi, hasta me conoce mejor que yo misma.

Las seco despacio, sin quitarme mi fastuosa "mascara", y vuelvo a retocarme el maquillaje. -Necesito tomar aire.- aviso con voz apagada. La miro, se ve tan radiante. Las mujeres nos vemos bien cuando estamos enamoradas, esa es una realidad, y nos corresponden ese sentimiento, eso es trágico.

-Esta bien, pero no te tardes mucho. La ceremonia empieza enseguida.- dijo con su comprensiva forma de ser. Y me ayudaba a fingir que nada pasaba, como si nada me doliera o me estuviera matando por dentro.

Salí al jardín de la iglesia. Era un inmenso prado verde, con algunas flores y arboles. Digno del casamiento de una princesa con su príncipe. Volví a llorar, oculte mi rostro entre mis manos cubiertas de esos pomposos guantes. Lo amaba, era un hecho que no podía negar. Pero él era de otra. Me sentía atrapada en una mala telenovela sin final. Quería dejar de existir en esa milésima de segundo, menos mal que no tenia un arma cerca o me encargaría de terminar con mi triste vida.

-¿Cómo que nadie lo vio?- escuche a mis espaldas, esa voz la reconocía en cualquier lado. Era el novio de Sango, Miroku Houshi. Un joven alto, de azules ojos y cabello negro. Un poco mujeriego; pero mi amiga se había encargado de curarle las mañas. Toco mi hombro. -Señorita Higurashi... ¿No vio a Inuyasha? Esta desaparecido.- inquirió preocupado.

¿Crash? ¿Algo se había roto? Si, mi deshilachado corazón. Escuchar su nombre era un sufrimiento inaguantable. -No, no lo he visto.- comente desinteresada. Era una suerte que no nos hayamos cruzado, sino ya estaríamos bajo agua. -Le ayudare a buscarlo, si quiere.- añadí aparentado un sosiego inexistente en mi. Él asintió serio y salio en dirección contraria a buscarlo.

Sin otra elección, mas que intentar buscar alguien que no quería ver. Camine por un pedregal hasta el estacionamiento. Quizás encontraba a alguien que me salvara de este martirio. Pase cerca del auto deportivo de Inuyasha, como si quisiera encontrarlo. Cuando camine cerca de la puerta del conductor algo o alguien tiro de mi brazo y me sentó dentro del automóvil. Observe atolondrada a mi alrededor y me encontré con esas doradas orbes que tanto me gustaban y tanto mas me lastimaban. Me arrebato un beso, con pasión pero a la vez tan ingenuo y tan inocente.

Me separe de él, muy a mi disgusto y al suyo también. -¿Qué haces? ¿Estas loco? Vas a casarte con ella...- mis ojos y voz se ahogaban en un nuevo sollozo. No soporte y golpe su pecho con fuerza e impotencia. Hundí la cara en él y llore, llore con todas mis angustias a flor de piel.

-No me importa... te amo.- dijo entrecortado y con una lagrima mezquina recorriendo su hermoso rostro. La respiración se me corto, cuanto había esperado por esas preciadas palabras para mi. -Hay que irnos... ya no me importa nada sino estamos juntos.- me rogó triste, con un semblante que nunca en nuestra corta convivencia había visto.

Me apure a objetar, pero él callo mis reproches con un dulce contacto de su labios. Cuanto los había extrañado, era tan incondicional, tan mio y yo tan suya. No podía pensar claramente y en realidad tampoco me importaba mucho. Era un riesgo que tenia que correr si quería ser feliz y no estaba muy segura al respecto. -Si...- dije entre suspiros y besos.

Aparto mi cuerpo del suyo y me miro con anhelo, como un niño. Se saco el moño del esmoquin y me acomodo en el asiento del copiloto. Encendió el motor de su negro carruaje y nos encaminamos lejos de ese desesperante lugar. -¿A dónde vamos?- inquirí curiosa y alegre después de tanto tiempo.

Sonrió de costado y me observo con su ambarino mirar. -A donde no exista nadie mas que tú y yo...-

_**N/A: **_**dejen reviews, aunque sea diciendo si fue un asco... ^-^**

**Saludos y cuidence  
**


End file.
